


If Only

by Clara_de_Morra



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: If he still had his heart...(Unconnected to "The Beginning of the End" and "The End of the Beginning".)





	If Only

If he still had his heart, he would scream at what’s been done to her.

But he does not.

He looks at her like he doesn’t know what to think of her.

He reaches out.

Tilts her chin upwards.

Examines one side of her face, then the other.

Undeath had done little to change her features.

Although raven-black hair is starting to turn silver.

Jade-green eyes now an icy blue.

Her gaze remains locked on him.

If he still had his heart…

Oh, if only.

“ _ **Find the armorer, my chosen knight.**_ ”

If he still had his heart, he would remember.


End file.
